


Let's All Go Down The Strand

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a banana!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's All Go Down The Strand

Life was a bit like playing Yellow Car; except that all cars seemed to be yellow of late, Arthur decided with a grin.

Martin had taken the job at Swiss Airways, and was now engaged to princess Theresa. Douglas had subsequently started to flirt with the Queen mother of Liechtenstein, much to Martin’s dismay and Theresa’s amusement. Herc, on the other hand, had given up his career in order to stay with Carolyn; and that meant Arthur didn’t need to worry about his Mum now that he’d finally moved in with his girlfriend.

Juniper was definitely brilliant. Being with her made Arthur even more happy than tossing apples and baths at just the right temperature, and that was saying a lot.

Together they played Crazy Golf, and charades, and loads of other exciting games – some of which he wasn’t ever allowed to mention, or else he wouldn’t get to play them again. It was as a result of one of those ‘games’ that Juniper was unable to attend Christmas dinner with Carolyn and Herc, and for the first time in his life Arthur was a tad less cheerful than usual on Christmas Day.

“Everything tickety-boo with your girl?” Herc inquired politely as he poured himself a generous glass of mulled wine; the man was brilliant at this stepfather stuff, Arthur had decreed quite some time ago.

“Oh, yeah. I wish she was here, that’s all. And I was thinking that it’s a pity we can’t ask Skip to help us move our stuff.”

“You’re not moving again, are you?” his mother cut in with an exasperated sigh. “What are you up to, you silly boy?”

“Nothing, Mum! It’s just that our flat is too small for three people, and Juniper wants a Labrador puppy too.”

Carolyn almost choke on her pudding at that. “What – what do you mean by ‘three’?”

Luckily Herc stepped in to save Arthur from his confusion. “I take it that congratulations are in order, then?”

“Oh. I promised June I wouldn’t mention the baby unless she was present as well. I hope she won’t get angry.”

“I’m sure she won’t,” Herc said with conviction, pouring another glass of wine for Carolyn.

It was only when his mother attempted an approving smile that Arthur relaxed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> The given name Juniper is either in reference to the English common name for the juniper tree or berry, or in reference to a derivation of the Welsh name Guinevere. It sounded like a suitable name for Arthur's girlfriend...


End file.
